How Did We Get Here?
by addie's-intern
Summary: It's set the night of Prom. Addison is Cinderella and Prince Charming is the last person she expected it to be. I know, it's an unlikely pair, but read it. You might like them.


A/N: I know it's a weird pair, but I happen to like the story. If you give it a shot, then maybe you'll be surprised.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was Prom night at SGH. Too many things had happened that day. Callie turned George down for good. Finn took Meredith and they seemed happy, or so Addie thought. _At least she looks pretty. God knows that scrubs sure as hell do nothing for her body_, Addison thought.

Derek had invited her to Prom and she had accepted with the best smile she could flash him. The one that had made him fall in love with her. She debated for days the choice of dress. And then Prom day came and Addie took the day off so she could go do her hair and make up because she wanted to look impossibly perfect for Derek since they were on the verge of divorce. She wanted to show him that Meredith, at her best, would never be the woman that Addison was.

Prom happened and with it came the heartbreaking decision to break her marriage. It was ridiculous to keep up the appearance that they were still 'Addison and Derek'. They weren't a _they_ anymore. She pretended that she didn't know what had happened when he went to her side. But she did. She knew because she could see a trace of lip gloss on his neck. She could smell her perfume on his clothes. She could see the top button of his shirt undone behind his bowtie and his hair was a mess. She could smell Derek. The smell he had after sex. That intoxicating and sensual smell of post-sex. And worst of all, he had that sad wounded puppy face. She hated it. She hated that face because it always made her feel like the bad guy.

A few minutes later Meredith came down. Her hair was a mess and she looked flustered. She almost looked disheveled. Thank God, Callie helped her fix her dress because otherwise it would have been tremendously obvious that they had slept together.

And then the news of Denny came. Izzie quit and was followed by George and Alex.

"I have a few patients I need to check on. I'll be back soon." Derek said to her ear. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I'll be waiting." Addison whispered and then when he was out of sight she ran outside.

She ran to the front of the hospital. She needed to breathe. She needed to digest what had happened. She needed…what did she need? She wanted her husband to see her. She wanted her husband to notice her. She had killed herself over the last few days so that she could look impossibly perfect and yet again, Meredith had outdone her. '_How? How does she do it? How can she hold him and I can't? Why can't I make him see me?' _Addison kept thinking. She had a black vertical line on each side of her face. So much for waterproof mascara. Addison didn't notice him standing in front of her. She had been to entranced in her thoughts and sobs. A gentle touch to her shoulder brought her back to Earth.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shep…" George began but was cut off when she lifted her hand when he began to pronounce Derek's last name.

"Not Shepherd. Just Montgomery." She said softly, still not knowing who she was talking to. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't see who was in front of her.

"Stupid question to ask, but are you ok?" He asked her. He was so sweet and kind and he couldn't see any woman, especially one like Addison breaking down.

"Stupid question indeed. I'm not alright. But I suppose I'll live." Addie said sincerely.

"Here." He said as he handed her his handkerchief. She took it in her hands and then read the name that was engraved in the cloth. _George_.

"Thanks O'Malley. But I think the rest of the 12 year olds need you." She hissed out.

"I'd rather know that you're ok." George replied softly.

"I won't be alright for a while. So just go." She said again.

"Dr. Montgomery, stop pushing me away. Look, I won't tell anyone that I saw Satan crying. But just, let me be the shoulder you cried on for the night." George said. He mentally slapped himself over and over for calling her Satan.

"Oh yeah, like calling me Satan will help your chances of me allowing you to be my shoulder." She said as she played with his hankie.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." He said. He took the hankie from her hands and dried her tears. "All better. You look as stunning as always." George complimented her and she blushed softly as he caressed her face with the back of his hand. Addison was secretly happy that someone noticed her. Some attention was better than none. "Now, how about I buy you a drink?" George asked her hopeful that she would agree.

"You got it." She said as she hooked her arm to his.

Hours later George dropped Addison off at the trailer. He kissed her cheek and she got out and stumbled inside. Hell was about to break lose.

"Where the hell have you been?" Derek received her.

"None of your damn business." Addison shot back. You could tell she was drunk.

"You've been drinking." He hissed.

"Well move over Colombo." Addison said sarcastically.

"Addison!" He yelled at her. He hated her sarcasm.

"What?" She asked angrily. "What the fuck to do you want from me?" She hissed.

"Who were you with?" Derek asked.

"None of your damn business." She yelled again.

"Addison Montgomery-Shepherd! Answer me!" He grabbed her tightly by both arms and lifted her from the bed.

"You're hurting me! Let me go Derek! Let me go!" Addie yelped.

Addison bruised easily and she had no doubt that there would be one in each arm in the morning. When she screamed 'you're hurting me' she meant it in every way possible. She meant it emotionally, physically, psychologically and spiritually. She couldn't bare the pain anymore. But Derek was so damn blind that he didn't get the hint in her tone.

Derek pushed her to the bed again and she began to cry. It was just too much and even for a woman as strong as Addison, it was tough.

"One more time, Addison. Who were you with?" Derek asked exasperated.

"One more time, Derek. None of your damn business." Addison mocked him.

At that mockery, Derek walked forward and raised his hand to her. He was a millisecond away from striking her. Addison didn't flinch. From a young age, her father taught her not to show her fear. It would give power to the one trying to intimidate her.

"Go ahead. It wouldn't be as painful. Slap me Derek, I dare you. I dare to you to be a prick once again. Because seriously, a physical mark isn't as painful as the internal damage you have done to me. So just, go ahead. Be sure not to miss my face." Addie hissed.

She had managed to get out of her dress and out of her shoes. She was standing in her underwear. Thank God she still had her girdle on and her cell placed between her thigh and the piece of lace. Derek couldn't handle Addison saying that to him. He never meant to do so. He was just worried and drunk-Addison always exasperated him beyond belief. He grabbed her by the arms and just like he did in New York, he locked her out.

"Derek, Derek let me in. Let me in. I'm in my underwear. I'm cold. Derek, you can't do this to me. Not after what you did at Prom. You screwed her. I know. I could tell. Derek, open the damn door and let me in. I demand you to let me in. Open the fucking door Derek Shepherd. I'm fucking freezing out here" Addison yelled as she banged the door.

Derek went white when she told him that she knew about him and Meredith. '_How? How does she know? Maybe she saw us. No… she couldn't have. Or did she? Maybe someone told her…'_ Derek was lost in his train of thought that he totally forgot about Addison.

Outside Addie had curled up into a ball to keep the heat of her body. She was crying. Derek had once again manage to humiliate her. She felt her cell on her thigh and took it out. She didn't know who to call, so she absentmindedly dialed George's number.

"Hello?" He answered without recognizing the number on his ID.

"Hey, it's me, Addison…um, can you come get me at the trailer?" Addie asked in a whisper as she tried in vain to suppress a sob.

"Yea. I'm on my way." George scrambled off his bed and went to go get Addison. When he was walking down the hall of the hotel, she called again.

"Can you bring me any clothes?" She asked humiliated.

"Why do you need clothes?" George asked confused.

"Just, bring something, please." Addison said and hung up.

George turned around and went back to his room. He grabbed a warm sweatshirt and a pair of clean boxers and went to pick up Addison. When he got there, he saw her sitting outside half naked, and curled into a ball. She sprinted up and went to him. When she reached him he took her in his arms. She wore the signs of two very bad bruises that would grace her arms in the morning.

"What happened? Why are you outside half naked?" George said as he gave her the clothes.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go." Addison said.

"Addison, please will you tell me what happened?" George asked softly. He hooked his fingers to her chin and made her look at him. A few tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away.

"Derek happened. He asked where was I and with whom and I didn't tell him. He got exasperated with me and locked me out when I was in my underwear." Addison explained but she left out the fact that he raised his hand to her.

She had been so terrified, but just like daddy taught her, she didn't show it. She didn't allow Derek to see the fear she felt when he did so.

"WHAT? I'm gonna KILL him!" George said as he got out of the car and strode to the trailer. Addison got out and ran after him.

"NO! George, stop! It'll be worse. Just, drop it. Let's go. I don't want to be here anymore. Please, George, let's just go." Addie clung to him with a death grip as tears spilled down her face.

"Ok, ok. Come on. I'll keep you safe." George said as he took her in his arms and she made herself fit into his shorter frame.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" George asked.

Addison looked up and caressed his face. "Your place. Just sleep, no sex. I promise."

George smirked at her. It's not like he would mind sex with Addison, but he knew that she wasn't ready. She was too hurt and too vulnerable and comfort sex wasn't an option tonight. Aside from the fact that before the fight with Derek, she had been totally drunk.

"Ok. But we still get to cuddle." George said to her, kissed the top of her head and drove away to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel, George wrapped his arms around her and tried to shield her from the looks that were being shot in Addison's direction. He glared at the ones who he caught staring at her. He quickly got her up to the room and tucked her in the bed with him. For a moment it felt surreal. Addison Montgomery-soon to be ex Shepherd, was in bed with him.

"George, I need clothes for tomorrow." Addison whispered as she cuddled into his chest.

"Um…my jeans and a t-shirt would look great on you." George teased her.

"I can rock out any outfit, but jeans aren't really my style. Do me a favor. I'm gonna give you the combination to my locker. I have a change of clothes there. Can you please get them for me and bring them during your lunch hour? I promise to make it up to you. You get to scrub in in all my surgeries for the next month. And you don't have to do the pre-op and the post-op." Addison offered. This was something big that George was doing for her, so the least she could do was return the favor.

"As much as I hate doing the pre-op and post-op, and as glad as I am that I won't have to do them and still get to scrub in with you, I still would have done it. Addison, Dr. Shepherd was an ass. With all do respect, of course." George said, suddenly remembering that she was still his boss. It didn't matter that she was laying in his bed wearing his clothes, Addison was still his boss.

Addison laughed softly. He was so adorable when he tried to be all brave for her. She pulled herself closer to him trying to feel safer. For tonight she didn't want to be the attending or Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. She wanted to be just Addison with just George.

"He is. And first thing tomorrow morning I'm solving that problem." She confessed.

Addison didn't know why she was being so open with him. She didn't feel the need to put up that barrier. The 'Satan' wall. She felt so comfortable with him and it scared her a bit, but not enough to pull away.

The next morning came and Addison woke up alone in bed. An all too familiar sensation. She got up and went to the bathroom and found a note in the mirror.

_A-_

_Went to work. _

_Call me for the combination. _

_C u l8r._

_-G_

Addison smiled at his gesture. He remembered about her clothes. She took a look at the clock on the nightstand; 10:00 am. Just enough time to shower and order lunch for her and George. She got her cell and texted him the combination and a little note.

_13, 19, 06_

_Bring make-up._

_Lunch together the hotel._

_-A-_

When George got the text, he smiled. He made his way to the locker room and quickly got her clothes out and then left for his lunch break. Meanwhile, Addison had showered and dried her hair because she had washed it. She wore a t-shirt she had found and a pair of (hopefully) clean boxer shorts. She had ordered a simple lunch. Turkey sandwich for her and a cheese burger for him. Both came with diet cokes. George got there and didn't have to wait for lunch since it came five minute before he arrived.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Addison sprinted up when he gave her the clothes and make up.

George laughed and then sat down to eat. "Can you really get dressed, put your make up and have lunch in an hour?" George asked.

"Yes I can, because, I'm already dressed… and I'll put the make up when I finish having lunch or on the way to the hospital." Addison said as she stepped out in a fabulous black and white dress and red Prada heels.

"Wow!" George said as she stepped out. "I mean, you look…amazing." He said.

Addie giggled. "Thank you. Now let's eat." She said and sat next to him and ate.

"Addison, wait." He said and her lifted the sleeves on the dress. He saw the bruises that Derek had provoked last night. He raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do to you?" George asked softly.

"George, please…not now." Addie pleaded.

"No, I deserve to know. I dressed you last night and I sheltered you, I deserve to know." George said.

"He grabbed me by the arms when I wouldn't tell him about my whereabouts last night and the he picked me up and dropped me outside. Happy?" She hissed. Obviously, never saying that he had raised his hand.

"He's so lucky you didn't let me get to him last night." George said and hugged her. She held his embrace for a few minutes and then broke lose so they could eat.

An hour later Addison and George arrived at the hospital and Addison made her way to the Chief's office. She briefed him in what had happened and Richard understood and offered to kick Derek's ass. She laughed, shook her head and said thank you but no. She said that she could handle herself. After leaving his office, Addison went to the break room and called her lawyer and asked him to draw up divorce papers. She then went to the locker room and grabbed the copy set of the trailer keys and asked George, once again, to take her to the trailer. She knew that Derek was at work and he wasn't going to be home to question her. When she got there, she packed everything she owned. She taped a note to the door and the key with it.

_Derek_

_You'll be hearing from my lawyer soon._

_Addison Montgomery_

Addison put her bags in her car and left. She felt…free. She thought she should feel worse, but she didn't. She felt bad, of course she did, but it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. Addie made her way back to the hotel and checked herself in.

A few months passed and the divorce had been final. George and her decided to drop it. They saw each other as the attending and the intern, as it should be. But one day George walked into the locker room and saw Addison half naked. Thoughts of that night came back.

"You do realize that you're half naked." George said trying desperately to peel his eyes from the forest green, lace underwear set that she was wearing. He noticed how it contrasted perfectly against her pale skin and how it brought out her red hair.

"Yes, I do realize that." Addison giggled. She was always the girl who felt very comfortable in her skin. She enjoyed the attention that she got from the opposite sex and the reactions that she was able to provoke on them.

George noticed rather quickly that she was cold. He could see her nipples perking up underneath the see through fabric. He couldn't hold himself and before he knew it, he was pining her to the locker and sucking on her pulse point. Addison gave a low moan, since it was a particularly sensitive spot for her. Her right leg was rising and she was caressing his side. He grabbed her leg and was caressing the back side of her thigh and his lips fell on hers.

The door suddenly opened, but they hadn't heard it. His eyes bugged out and threatened to fall out at the scene before him. He went to George and yanked him off Addison who hand to hold on to her locker in order not to fall. He punched George and George punched him back. Addison realized what was happening and yelled at him.

"DEREK! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM GEORGE!" Addison yelled.

"You take you filthy paws off of her, you got that!" Derek threatened.

"You're not her husband anymore. You piece of shit. How dare you treat her like that?" George asked as he pushed Derek off of him. "Addison, get out now! Wait for me in my car. I'll be out in a minute." George told her and she complied unwillingly.

Twenty minutes later George came out. Addison ran to him and he held her in his arms.

"Oh my God, look at you. You're a mess." Addie said worried.

"Good thing my girlfriend is a doctor." George smirked.

'_Since when I'm his girlfriend? What happened? How did we get here? But I guess it's sweet that he stood up for me in front of Derek. George is sweet and he makes me feel good. Oh God, love? Hopefully soon, because he's everything I want. True, it wouldn't hurt if he was taller, but not everything is perfect. I had perfect, and he's an ass. George cares. George notices.' _Addison thought.

"Good thing she is." Addie laughed and kissed him. After breaking the kiss she spoke again. "Meet you in my room."

"You bet, but I have to make a stop first." George said. He kissed her and then left to go get a few things.

An hour later he came back to Addison's door. He had bought her a dozen red roses, chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. He had gone to his room and showered, cured himself and then down to Addie's room.

Addison had left the hospital and gone to get a few things herself. She got candles, lubricant and a box of condoms, because knowing George, he probably forgot. When she heard the door, she was lighting the last of the candles and then went to open the door.

"WOW!" George said when he saw her wearing the white negligee.

"I'll take it that you like it." Addie said as she ushered him inside.

"You bet I do." George said and kissed her neck. "These are for you." He said and gave her the flowers.

"They're beautiful. I love them." Addison said and pecked his lips.

"And I brought champagne and chocolate covered strawberries." He told her while putting an arm around her waist.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Dr. O'Malley? Because I have a very jealous boyfriend and he will beat the living hell out of you." Addison said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am certainly trying to seduce you, Dr. Montgomery. And I have a girlfriend who is so amazing that I would be worse than her ex husband, who I happened to beat the living hell out of, if I ever let her go." George said and kissed her softly.

"She sounds amazing." Addie teased.

"He sounds like an ok guy." George responded.

"He's more than just ok. He's perfect." Addie gushed and George blushed. He kissed her hard on the lips and she reciprocated.

"You're overdressed. I think it's time we get rid of this." George said.

Addie lifted her arms and he pulled the negligee off. He let his arms up so that Addie could pull his Polo Shirt off. The fabrics made a colorful puddle on the floor when they landed next to each other. George took a step back and admired the beauty that was Addison completely naked in front of him.

"You red head goddess." He said sexily and she giggled.

She began to undo his pants while he began to kiss her neck. She released a soft moan and was trying to concentrate on his pants. She wasn't focusing but then George pushed her against the wall and she could feel him through his clothes.

"Oh God, George, help me with your pants!" Addison hissed exasperated.

George quickly rid himself of his pants and his boxers. He picked her up and she giggled. He lowered her into the bed and she handed him a condom.

"You always think of everything, don't you?" He asked as he put it on.

"I have to." She teased.

George lowered himself to her and began to kiss her. His hands cupped her breasts as his fingers perked up her already hard nipples. He traced kisses down to her breasts. He took her right nipple on his mouth and gently applied pressure to it, while paying close attention to her left one. Addison moaned softly and then he changed sides applying the same routine to her left side. He then made his way down her torso. He placed soft wet kisses on her rock hard abs and she shivered. Her hands looped themselves in his hair as his hand softly graced her lower self. Addison resisted the urge to push her hips forward. George blew hot air to her and she moaned a bit louder. His pointer and middle finger traced the outside

of her area.

"George please…" Addie pleaded him.

"I know Addison, I know. Just give me a minute." George said.

When he finished talking to her, he parted her folding. He bit his lip at what he saw. She was so wet and swollen, and it was just perfect. George slowly caressed her wetness with his tongue which caused her to yelp a whimper out. He slowly picked up speed and then he thrusted his tongue inside of her. He pulled her legs on top of his shoulders and she pushed her hips forward to give him a better taste of her. His left hand made it's way up to caress her breasts as his right hand helped him pleasure her. His thumb applied to her clit and she had to hold on to the bed beneath her to steady herself. George really knew how to pleasure a woman. After a few minutes of thrusting back and forth his tongue, he felt that she was nearing. He knew since the muscles of her walls were tightening around his tongue. He pulled out but when Addison was about to protest, he entered her swiftly and she gasped. He began to move within her slow at first but quickly picking speed up. Addison was nearing her climax and so was George. George kissed furiously. They battled for control in each other's mouth. After working their magic on each other, their climaxes hit. Addison dug her nails into his back and he winced but buried himself further into her hitting her g-spot perfectly at the moment of her orgasm, which only caused her to scream out his name in total pleasure. When the came down from the fantastic high they had reached, George brushed away a few red strands that were sticking to her sweaty forehead. She just kissed him and he just stared at her. The glow that she had was amazingly mesmerizing.

As true as it was that Addison had scared him shitless in the beginning, now he couldn't help but love her. It was odd, but it was good. He wasn't afraid to feel it. And so, he would let her know.

"I love you." George whispered once Addison had settled herself in the crook of his arm.

Addison stayed quiet for a few moments. She thought about the depth of those words. And as much as she had thought about it, she couldn't find a reason not to love George.

"I love you too" Addison said and then drifted off into a peaceful sleep not worrying what tomorrow would bring. She just focused on the right now. And right now, she was where she had yearned to be; in the arms of the man that would never hurt her. In the arms of the man that had promised her to keep her safe. She was in the arms of the man that 3 years later would be her husband.

* * *

Reviews? Come on, at least give me some credit for trying something slightly different.


End file.
